homestarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The War of the Ages
This is a war that occured on 9-5-2009. Characters * Homestar * Starteen * The Poopsmith * Justin (Sonic Universe in the Homestar Universe) * Emberfist (From Imorta in Homestar Universe) * Strong Death * Sharna (Sonic) * Sonic (Sonic) * Teal (Imorta) * Flower (Imorta) * The Fiend/Ragiek Sr. (Mentioned/Sonic) * Tallshort * Strong Bad * Shahooter The Story (Roleplay) Sharna:*Shoots Tails*-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I got no idea who this Strong Bad guy is, but he looks like something I'd want to KILL WITH FIRE! Flashfire, Lord of Flames 00:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I think this pic could do cool things if we just think. --Chaotics Guy 00:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Fire-stripes: "Here you go." gives Flashfire some fire. --Shahooter The Owl, KPZSR1 00:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) KILL TAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Strong Bad: Now what is up with this good crap killing that squirelly thing? (--Chaotics Guy 00:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC)) (Flashfire the human transforms into Flashfire the Elemental Human) KILL HUMAN LOOKALIKE THING!!!!! Flashfire, Lord of Flames 00:17, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I <3 Strong Sad. I want a pixelized Strong Sad! :3--'Kit the ' 00:18, September 6, 2009 (UTC) PS Don't kill Strong Bad w/ fire! Hes awesome! *Murders Tails*I HAVE VENGANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Flashfire: ANOTHER ONE?????? (Flash unleashes massive fire burst) Flashfire, Lord of Flames 00:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Strong Bad: Good kill that crappy squirelly thing! Justin: SB not cool. Homestar: Definatewy not cool! (Flashfire sets Strong Bad on fire) WOOO! BURN! Flashfire, Lord of Flames 00:22, September 6, 2009 (UTC) >:( Don't you dare hurt my Strong Sad!--'Kit the ' 00:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:YAY! Dead Tails!!!*Stabs Corpse* I'm Getting Awy w/ Murder!HAHAHAHA!I♥thatSONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O ya,Kit, I make A pixelized strong Sad for you,If you want.-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Strong Bad: Ahhh help!!!!!! Someone!!!! Justin: Ha ha ha! Homestar: Crappy fire! Justin: Abundance of crap in H*R I presume Homestar: Where there is a poopsmith there is crap! ( here Kit!) Here's the funny site that Strong Bad's from:http://homestarrunner.com/ --'Kit the ' 00:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Ps I would like 2 see it Sharna. Sharna:Watch your Langauge Weird Person!-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Justin: Sharna lay off Homestar is cool! (Chaotics Guy) Flashfire:Ok, I'll just make myself busy trying to set Shadow Flare on fire, wait, another one? (Gets ready to light this one on fire too) Flashfire, Lord of Flames 00:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Justin: Light him on fire and you die! (Chaotics Guy) Sharna:Who? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?!?!?!?!?!? Liya:Um,Sharna.Homestar is the "Weird person"...-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Starteen (my H*R Character): *gives Strong Sad a hug* --'Kit the ' 00:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Flashfire: And just how do you propose killing me? I have all elements under my belt, and I can fight better than anyone else. Fine, I won't light him on fire. (Shoots a lightning bolt at Strong Sad, zapping him) This is more fun! (Starts chasing Strong Sad with lightning bolts) Flashfire, Lord of Flames 00:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Starteen: Leave my depressed boyfriend alone! >:( --'Kit the ' 00:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Flashfire:Why should I? I HATE human that are cartooned in that style. Flashfire, Lord of Flames 00:34, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:WTF?-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Flashfire:Who said I'm cartooned! Will (the human behind the echidna): Actually, I plan to create a video of me as Flashfire the Chosen One of Fire, but I'd need to dye my hair. He's not a cartooned character, but he has an ego. Flashfire, Lord of Flames 00:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) quickly grips Sharna by his left hand at the neck and pins her down, he also has his Feather Rifle in his other hand. Shahooter: "Your not getting away with murder! --Shahooter the 00:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Starteen: I'm going to H*R Wiki, at least I'll be accepted over there! --'Kit the ' 00:41, September 6, 2009 (UTC) sharna;Or so you think-SONIC! HE'S HURTING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic & Spartoi the Chao:CHAOS SPEAR!!!!!*1Hit KO's Shahooter* Sharna:Thanx,Sonic. Sonic:Blushes I♥Spartoi-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Flashfire: You do that, Starteen. (Flashfire powers down to Will, Chosen One of Flames, then disappears) Flashfire, Lord of Flames 00:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Tallshort (My fan H*R character): Why are we hated so here? Justin: Because your tall and short and Homestar has a speech impediment! (Chaotics Guy) Shahooter: "You forced my hand Sonic...I didn't want to do this but that was a copy you hit..." was standing in Magus Robes and has Dragon Claws Midboss -- Shahooter the Sharna:NO ONE Hurts Sonic. CHAOS EPOCHOLIPSE!!!!!!*Causes all kinds of Winds and storms* Epocholipse Sharna:How do You think of me now,Shahooter?*Chuckles* EPOCHOLIPSE SPEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!*destroys almost everything*-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Tallshort: Hey Starteen look at this (http://homestarfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Homestar_Runner_Fanon_Wiki [2]) Awesome huh? (Chaotics Guy) Tallshort: *quickly kicks Sonic in the temple knocking sonic out) Ha ha! (does same to Epocholipse and other killers) (Chaotics Guy) Oops! i didn't mean to let the sneak peek on Sharna's new form in Sonic the Ultimate 2!Oops again!-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Shahooter: "Tsk Tsk Tsk....Sharna you do remember I'm a Dragon Magus...and we control any Magic and steal it at will....Never...underestimate...a Dragon..." quickly grips Sharna by his left hand at the neck and pins her down, he also has his Feather Rifle in his other hand. Shahooter: "Your not getting away with murder! --Shahooter the 00:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Epocholipse Sharna:HAHAHAH! You really thought that would Hurt me? PATHETIC! Maybe you should try fighting something you stand a chance against next time!HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!*KO's TallShort*-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Stave: Shahooter, let her go. (Stave swirls his staff, then lifts it, his eves turning red) Both of you stop, or I will be forced to do what I don't want to! Flashfire, Lord of Flames 00:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Tallshort: Solar Eclipse should do the trick! *makes Epoch complete darkness so his light powers will destroy him) (BRB SWITCHING COMPS MINE HAS INTERNET NOW :)) (Chaotics Guy) begrudgingly lets Sharna go but he does not let his guard down. Shahooter the Epocholipse Sharna:You see,None of you can stop me NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!*Uses Epocholipse drain on Shahooter,Draining his Life force*You see shahooter,I'm invincable,NO ONE can stop me!HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!-Sharna the Hedgehog 01:00, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh noes! I'm not aloud to tell you how to stop her! It'll ruin my Game!-Sharna the Hedgehog 01:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Ergo that's godmodding! Shahooter the smirks..he seems to be absorbing it... Shahooter: "Like I said I can steal magic... You really think that's going to create an effect..." Shahooter the Stave: Shahooter, close your eyes. (Stave raises his staff to the sky, with a familiar blue echidna flying overhead) NOW, WILL! (Will, in his TrueChaos form, sends energy into Stave's staff, which he then points at Shahooter, transferring the energy into Shahooter) Arise, TrueChaos Shahooter! Shahooter: "I feel a little strange....but now...I think I can now use Chaos Magus Spells..." grins. Shahooter: "Now the feeling is good. CHAOS SPHERE!" fires multiple Chaos Spheres at Sharna. Stave: Shahooter, don't get cocky. The TrueChaos state is one granted by Will, and has a bucketload of power, but it wears off after 20 minutes. Use it wisely, and you will only reach that state with the power of Will's TrueChaos form. Shahooter: "Okay..thanks for the advice Stave..I wonder why your not a Magus..you'd make a great one." Epocholipse Sharna:Who says I only Know magic?HA!EPOCHALIPSE FURY!!!!*Everything Starts Burning* I' would tell you,If I'd thought of it yet. I think I know what,though. tell me if ya wanna hear.-Sharna the Hedgehog 01:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Shahooter: "Water Rush!" effectively puts out the flames. Shahooter the Epocholipse Sharna:EPOCHOLIPSE-S-Sonic...? S-S-S-Sonic..SONIC!!!!!*Energy Beams start going off everywhere*SONIC!*Electricity starts coming out of her eyes*ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*fall to groud,Lifeless* OH NOES SHARNA DIED! -Sharna the Hedgehog 01:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Tallshort: I give *leaves* (Chaotics Guy) Shahooter: "Too consumed by power no doubt...." does power transfer and copies and transfers his Magus Abilities to Stave, Stave glows with Gray, and he may glow Red for No, and Blue for Yes.. Shahooter: "We would've been dead if she succeeded any further...Thanks Stave and Will....Now..we gotta find a way to revive Sharna if possible..which I doubt..." when was Statyx the hedgehog here?! Did you have permission from Kagimizu? [[User:Chaotics Guy|Chaotics Guy]] Stave: Allow me. (Stave glows blue, absorbing the energy, then walks over to Sharna) CHAOS REVIVAL! (Stave sticks both hands onto her body, pouring Chaos and Electrical energy through her body to restart her heart.) (Whoops I meant Stave >_<') Shahooter the Liya:That was Hopeless.Maybe Sonic Can Help. He's most iportant to Her. She loves him more than life itself. She couldn't contain her feelings for any longer.So she let them out. She always said:"I cannot stay for Much longer, I am destined to Do something Horrible,please leave here. For Me."''Now I know what she meant. This would Be easier If 'SOMEONE' hadn't Given Sonic a Concusion! Oh..I outta...Oh,Whatever. We really need Sonic. Her Brother won't Help-They hate each other...Oh why did it have to be Sharna!-Sharna the Hedgehog 01:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Shahooter: "I think I got a solution." walks up to Sonic and splashes him with Water Magic. Shahooter the Stave: We need either Maddy, or a miracle. I've stabilized her, but I can't keep this up forever. Hurry up, Sonic. I don't know how you're going to help, but after her, I'm going to need Cream, coz I'm going to revive Tails. Strong Bad: Glad ya died crappy Sharna or whats-ure-name! (Chaotics Guy) torches Strong Bad with Fire Magic, after 10 seconds... Shahooter: "DING!" Bad is burned to the Bone. Shahooter the Homestar: 0.0 How could you!? (Torches Shahooter to the bone too) Chaotics Guy] Tallshort: I shall use my power of the Stars to defeat all baddies! (Chaotics Guy) grins and burns Tallshort and Homestar to the bone. Shahooter: "I can still steal and control magic...your loss is my gain.." Tallshort: *makes self a glowing giant of gas* Can you defeat me now? *is as hot as the sun* most likely not! (Chaotics Guy) laughs Shahooter: "Foolish...I still control magic in this form..."Grit's theme. Shahooter: "So you should just give up!" Shahooter the Liya:Um...This is ocward..anyway...I know Revive,It only works on KO'd people. Sharna has a weak life force so find something soft to put Her on. Don't get Tails. Sharna wouldn't want him anywhere near her. You!Grab an Ice Pack! You!Wake Sonic Up!He's Still Sleeping!And You! Don't Just sit there! Make Sure she's Stable!-Sharna the Hedgehog 02:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Tallshort: You cannot absorb gas or you'll die of my Hydrogen and Helium explosions in me! (Chaotics Guy) Shahooter: "Fool can't you see...I merely stole it, I didn't absorb it..Ergo I didn't absorb it at all." Shahooter the Tallshort: I shall steam you, ergo only if your a baddie! (Chaotics Guy) Stave: Right. Will, Get Maddy. She's one of the best healers we have, then take Tails away and heal him far from here. I'll stay. (Will nods and Chaos Controls away) pulls out his Team Claw Hero Badge. Shahooter: "Ergo your fighting the wrong guy!" Glider:*warps tallshort away*''THAT was easy.. Liya:Thanx Gliddy!-Sharna the Hedgehog 02:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Tallshort: this war shall go down in history possibly Sonic vs H*R War? Strong Mad: *plucks Shahooter's feathers and crushes Emerald View High School. Strong bad: Good Strong Mad! The Cheat: .... (Chaotics Guy) appears in front of Strong Mad and Strong Bad and delivers an Arcane kick to their face, a large crack is heard. Shahooter then Wind Copies and overwhelms the H*R People. Shahooter the Justin: *crying over Homestar's remains* Why him!? Homestar: Why who? Justin: I am pledging alliance to H*R. homestar: Attack those sonic weirdos! (Chaotics Guy) Shahooter: "Justin..your facing against a Guardian of Mobius...what gives you hope? If you side with them your siding with evil." delivers an Arcane kick to the neck of Homestar. Shahooter: "Chaos Rift!" Chaos Rift sucks the Homestar people back into their realm and closes. Justin: Don't you remember I am the God of the Sun. I rarely use my godly powers, but to help Homsestar I will! *removes Shahooters power stealing ability* (Okay now that's total god mod...Shahooter fought Justin once and Justin retreated...) --[[User:KPZSR1| Shahooter the ]] 02:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) he uses it never, but he just used it. He can only use it once then poof it is gone. ???:Hello, Justin. Remember me, the true lord of Mobius? Shahooter: "Ancestor." Raiosa: "You called Descendant." Shahooter: "Just a bit of Refresh." Raiosa: "Your replacing your Old Powers with Old Powers...?" Shahooter: "Yep..." Raiosa: *Sigh* "Very well...." Justin: The "True Lord"? Well the only True Lord I know is Jesus and his young apprentice Homer! Homer: Thou hast called? Justin: Please freeze these nitwits! Homer: Very well! *goes Angel Form to do so* Justin: Thank you. (Chaotics Guy) sighs warmly as his power comes back. Shahooter: "That's why you have an Ancestor Justin...My Ancestor is a Dragon.." turns to Dragon Magus form and so does his Ancestor. Justin: Homer is no ancestor of mine. He is a fox and I am the God of the Sun, a hedgehog. (Chaotics Guy) Shahooter: "That's because you called him your Apprentice....Usually the Apprentices are your Descendants." (Shahooter's calmer theme plays again.) Grit's Theme ???:I am the True Lord of Mobius. I fought you and Shahooter over Fow Toth. I am the being you claimed to have slayed. Justin: I said Homer is Jesus' apprentice. I have control over The Apprentices. Teal: How dare Lilac: You try Flower: to destroy Spots: the H*R people? Emberfist: Good alliance with you God of Sun. (Chaotics Guy) Shahooter: "Oh Rageik look..." shows the back of his neck..the Demon Mark isn't there... Shahooter: "Tried to get me with a Demon huh? Well I'd hate to tell you this but I didn't use my True Power back there." smirks, his calm theme playing again. Strong Death: *uses Scythe of Death to instantly kill Shahooter's chao) Justin: He escaped the portal! *Chaos Rift: Allows H*R people back) Homestar: General Justin satus report Justin: We should win. The angels are on our side! Angels: Yes we are! Shahooter: "Also they put people in danger...and also derogatory remarks. Emberfist..you being the wise and elder one.. Tsk Tsk Tsk...Siding with people who wanted to destroy the World I'm ashamed of you..." Rageik: Pah. A celestial army? Oh well. I cane to do this. DEFARAN BOLT! (Rageik throws a red spine straight through Justin's arm) One of Defaran's spines. Defaran is one of the most powerful, being sealed inside BloodSonic. Emberfist: Have you ever seen the hellish place called Imorta? It means world of the Immortals, but when The Fiend came we all lost our immortality. I shall fight for them. I know that The Chosen 3 have saved Imorta, but I want to rule this world as High King Emberfist! (Chaotics Guy) (...Shahooter doesn't have a Chao...besides the Chaos Rift is already sealed, with ALL of the H*R people back in their worlds...) Shahooter the Emberfist: Shall I take you back to the time when Imorta was hell? *Flashback appears and everyone can see it* (Chaotics Guy) Emberfist: Shows that even Shahooter's owl species was tortured. *flames erupt around one that looks like Talonpoint*. Teal that is you mother! She was tortured too see me next to her? That os when she was my apprentice! looks at it, still with his calm impression on his face. Shahooter: "I've seen things worse...Emberfist you may remember a lot of things but my Ancestor does too." Emberfist: The Fiend was none other than Reigek! *shows clips of him torturing babies and blowing up owl eggs with TNT* (Since when did you control Rageik's Backstory?) Shahooter the (its just a plot twist. Something to liven up the story Chaotics Guy) Rageik: First of all, that's not me. That's Rageik Sr. My father. Second, you can't even pronounce my name. Emberfist: First of all your proud he murdered innocent beings? True Lords should be kind and gentle not tyrants! I feel Imorta all over again now. I said on the night when Talon's Comet streaks the sky I leave the world, but that may not coem as I may die in this war! Shahooter: "Strangely...I don't know why the Hell I do, but I'm agreeing with Rageik, that was his father....But anyways..." then resumes his Chaos Magus Form. Saving the power he had before (because of deactivating the form in case something like this happens. Shahooter: "What now...?" Emberfist: The most wise thing would be to live together. You know coexist. Rageik: My father was a lot kinder than my mother, even though he was the Battle Commander, she was leader if the entire empire. She killed him, I killed her after she single-handedly killed an entire Celestial enclave. Don't compare me to her. Emberfist: The best thing to do is to not let anyone else die and heal everyone who is dead. Chaotics Guy Shahooter: "So your Mother killed your Father...sounds like the reverse of King Henry VIII...Except he Beheaded one of his Wives once." shivers. Emberfist: What should we do? Live together Continue fighting Shahooter: "Hmmmm..." Fire-stripes: "Mmmmnh...." Emberfist: Well?! Shahooter: "There are times we all must stand up to danger Emberfist...I'm going to have to say Keep Fighting, What about Fow Toth Nantal? He fought for his independence..." Emberfist: Why so everyone can die at your hands!? Shahooter: "Die at my hands? I fight for what I think is right... I protect those in need of protection. Even if it's myself...friends..and family." Shahooter the Voices in hushed tones: Does he not know? Emberfist: The boy does not know for now I shall tell him. You know I am 146 years old boy and I am your Great Grandpa. Did you not know that? Shahooter: .... "Then prove it with your Dragon Form....Sindra has one because of her bond with me.." Rageik: I agree. My father taught me never to back down. I'm not going to back down without a fight. Besides, my reinforcements are here...NOW! (Mephiles and Nazo appear, then walk to Rageik's sides) CHAOS CONTROL! (The three fuse to create Mephazik) Emberfist: I lost that power back when I turned 100. It will happen to you too. It has happened to all of our family, but it returns when we hit 200. Do you understand I still have the mark? *shows* *****GASPS* Shahooter: "Then why is my mark different than yours?" shows his sharp wings, it has Two Dragons with each other...one being Red and Black, the other Green and Blue. Shahooter: "Oh and Rageik, Nazo, Mephiles, wait for the Green Light.." Mephazik: We are Mephazik, but we hear and obey. Emberfist: Only because I am of an older line. I married your mother's mom and she married your father who bore you. Mine has always been Red and Green and the other Blue and Yellow. Shahooter: "But that doesn't explain my mark...the only Brothers and Sisters I have was surrogate...They didn't have any marks..but all I know is that my Dragon Form has Blue and Green marks while Sindra's is Red and Black..however she was born in the Lightning Mountains while Mother, Father, and I were born in Glacier Peak..." Emberfist: Ask your mother... ????: Son he is your great grandpa and my grandpa. Shahooter: .... "That still doesn't explain about my mark....what about Sindra...her marks in her Dragon Form is Black and Red..and my mark consists of a Blue and Green Dragon with a Black and Red one...." Emberfist: It all just has to do with Gender and Generation. Your mother has a different color than you or me is that not correct? Her mother's was different too. Shahooter: "Sindra's female while mine I'm Male..strangely, she bore the same mark I did....I still don't know what this means...." Shahooter the Emberfist: I know what it means, but if I do not return to Imorta soon I shall die. Talon's comet comes in 400 years. Come to Imorta and I shall train you in the Immortal ways. Shahooter: "Great Grandfather..I'm sorry but..I want to stay here..This is where I actually belong....With my Team...my family and friends...and the one I love...." Emberfist: fine, but you can come and be immortal because on my death bed I shall tell you a secret. Shahooter's thoughts: 'I need to find out what that mark means...' Shahooter: "Wait a minute...where did the Green Light go?" Green Light was gone... Shahooter: "Oh well..." (Mephazik starts charging chaos energy in his palms.) Shahooter: "Eenie, Meenie...Minie...Moe!" hits the detonator..he placed a trap for Mephazik and a Mine and Two Tank Shells explode underneath. Mephazik: It takes more than explosives to deal much damage to a fusion, Shahooter. Emberfist: *cough* hurry open the door. Shahooter: "Figures...I just wanted to see the effect..." grins. Shahooter: "But that's not all to it...." points at the blinker on Mephazik's Chest. Shahooter: "I wonder what that is..." shoots at the Blinker, the shots were not well-aimed. Shahooter: "You want me? F***ing take me! TAAAAAKE MEEEE!" gets a hit, it unleashes a Large Holy Chromatic Blast consuming Shahooter himself and Mephazik. Knocking Shahooter to the ground and the Holy Chromatic Blast had all the elemental powers' Holy Equivilents known to the World.... walks out, having some of his flesh shown, smirking, showing that he survived, but what of Mephazik? Emberfist: I will see you later Shahooter. *goes back to Imorta* Shahooter: "Yes...great grandfather..." grinning at his success later walks off, slowly limping on his left leg. Shahooter the Emberfist: *through Inter-dimensional phone* Hello Shahooter? I am to give you your first family clue. What is in Im is the first part. Shahooter: "Immortal?" ??? It resides in Imorta under the.... Shahooter: "Eclipse?" Fire-stripes: "Oh come on your just guessing..." Justin: It may be under the care of your Great Grandfather... ???: Under the care of your grandfather is your long... Shahooter: "Imorta?" does a facepalm excluding Shahooter... ???: You do realize its a HE that resides under the care of your Great Grandfather. autistic mind seems to be confusing him. ???: Your long lost ___ is an apprentice. He says you are his HERO! Shahooter: "Spot?" Fire-stripes: "Finally the bastard gets lucky for once.." ???: Spots is your long lost brother. Sonic:I can't take it anymore! Starts obsorbing the negetive energ coming from Sharna, Therefore Reviving her**falls to groud* Sharna:H-He gave his life force...For me.... Category:References to a Crossover on another Wiki Category:Breaking the 4th Wall